


Inside Out

by MidnightCity



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF
Genre: AU - where they lead non-television lives, Digital Art, M/M, or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCity/pseuds/MidnightCity
Summary: Jeremy had used the tube station for years. Always going to work and coming back again. Always at the same time. He knew that the tube going the other direction always came in first. His would arrive a minute later, so he didn’t bother to look up from his phone until that happened, until one day …





	1. Time's Gone Inside Out

**Author's Note:**

> Some may know this story from tumblr, and because it hurt me a bit to leave Inside Out behind I decided to archive it on Ao3. :)

* * *

 

Jeremy had used the tube station for years. Always going to work and coming back again. Always at the same time. He knew that the tube going the other direction always came in first. His would arrive a minute later, so he didn’t bother to look up from his phone until that happened, until one day …

Jeremy was reading his e-mails but without any explanation it felt like someone was watching him. He looked up, scanning the station when his eyes caught onto something … someone. A middle-aged men on the opposite platform who was looking, no, staring at him. Jeremy felt like he had seen him before, but couldn’t place him. Instead Jeremy raised his eyebrows and couldn’t help but smile a little. Even though two sets of train tracks separated them, it was evident that the man was blushing while his hair flowing in the wind. It had been him. He had watched Jeremy!

Suddenly Jeremy heard the horrid sound of the tube’s brakes and so the moment shattered. As always the departure was efficient.. A moment later the platform opposite from Jeremy’s was empty. The man was gone.


	2. Time Gets Distorted ...

* * *

 

To pass the time James had always watched the people on the opposite platform. One day this man caught his attention. James hadn’t known why. He was somewhat tall, had a gut, and was balding. And yet … James hadn’t been able to tore his gaze away from him. For months he had watched him, waiting until his tube arrived. James had wondered what his life was like: what was he working, was he going to work? He commuted regularly, so James had assumed office hours, similar to his … Then James had began to wonder if he had been married, but James hadn’t been able to spot a ring. What was his voice like? Was his funny? Sarcastic and always up for a good joke? Or a boring fuck? James didn’t even know what he was called … They had never talked, and the other man had never acknowledged James before. Until yesterday, when he had looked up.

James wondered the whole morning what he would do about this today. Would he wait for this man at the entrance and explain himself? Should he ignore it, maybe it had only been awkward eye-contact. Before James could even answer one of these questions, he looked at his watch.

“Fuck.” He was late. James took his bag, and began to run. He had to catch his tube. He couldn’t be late! James ran through the mass of people, shouting “sorry” while passing through. Until, inadvertently … “Arg!” James could feel his shoulder ache, as he collide with someone. _Shit_. “Sorry!” James shouted, only briefly spotting that the other man lay on the floor but otherwise he seemed unharmed.

By the time James realized who it had been … fuck … the doors from his tube clang shut. _What had he done?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> November 16


	3. There's Intense Gravity

* * *

 

James had hoped that he would never see the man again. As if it hadn’t been bad enough that he had been caught stalking from the opposite platform, no, he had to run him down as well. And yet, here he was, only walking a couple of feet in front of him. Before James could help it, he had caught up with him. He only wanted to apologize for yesterday’s accident. That was all. After this James wanted to move away - preferably off the planet so he could spare himself more embarrassment.

The burn of his red cheeks weren’t the only thing James felt … He could feel someone’s eyes on him. Looking at him, walking next to him. Suddenly James started to feel giddy and fidgety, yet, enjoying the attention.

James slowly opened his eyes, seeing the man staring back at him. He should say something. Something funny to get his attention, to make him laugh.

Before a single word had formed in James’ mouth they had reached the end of the stairs … they had to part. James couldn’t say a word, and yet the other man waved him goodbye …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 16


	4. I'm Just Your Satellite

* * *

 

James thought about the other man the whole day, at work, at home, when going to bed. What had it meant? He had waved him goodbye, he hadn’t shouted at him. He looked utterly adorable with a small blush on his face. James smiled as he walked onto his platform. He was ready to spot the other man on the opposite side again. He was sure that this time he wouldn’t type on his phone. He would look up, look at James and then they’d share a smile. Maybe James would pull a face …

James scanned the platform but … it was empty. There was no slightly fat, and abnormally tall person on it. He wasn’t there. James felt dread spread across his stomach. Not that James had seriously considered that they would be anything other than two people in the tube station. But somehow James had enjoyed this …

“Hello,” James jumped, hearing the voice. It was deep, and a little shaky - he was nervous. The first time he heard the voice. It was beautiful. He turned to his left, seeing the stranger from the opposite platform standing next to him. A blush clearly visible on his cheeks.

James bit his lips, suddenly feeling giddy. What should he say? Well .. it’s best to start with …

“Hello,” James replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feb 17  & a few tears of joy were shed


End file.
